


His Little Boy and Girl

by CharlieJ45



Series: Little Ones [1]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Daddy/Littlegirl, Dominant, F/M, M/M, Submissive, daddy - Freeform, daddy/littleboy, daddydom, littleone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJ45/pseuds/CharlieJ45
Summary: Greg enjoys his day like he does any other spoiling his little boy and girl by feeding them, playing with them, taking them to park and bathing them when they are dirty.





	His Little Boy and Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what anyone will think of this, if you think its weird fine don't read it but if you do like it let me know in the comments or give me kudos. This is my first story on here so I'm just like what do i do. Let me know what you think I know it won't be up to everyones liking.

Greg watched his little boy and girl play on the carpet with their toys. They were always so sweet when they played together, Alex was so caring of Charlie and was always giving her cuddles and kisses. He then looked up as Alex was helping Charlie build a tower. 

Alex” Daddy, look what we made” *points to his tower*

Greg” I see that, very good don’t knock it over you know what happened last time you got all upset” 

Alex” Oh yeah” *moves slightly away from the tower*

Greg” Why don’t we go get something to eat and then we could go out later” 

Alex gets up and starts jumping up and down with excitement. 

Alex” Can we go to the park oh and can we have chocolate for lunch” 

 

Greg tries to calm down a overexcited Alex. 

Greg” Calm down you know what happens when you get overexcited” 

 

Alex tries to calm himself down and sits back down with Charlie who pulls him in for a cuddle but then ends up knocking the tower over. 

 

Alex” Oh Charlie” 

 

Alex then starts to throw a tantrum as the tower he had been working on is now laying in pieces on the floor. Alex looked at Charlie very cross and gave her a push. 

Charlie” Ow, Alex” *starts crying* 

Greg” Now that wasn’t very nice was it she didn’t mean it “ 

Alex*arms folded* She ruined my tower” 

 

Greg looked at Alex he now sat by the sofa arms folded still having his tantrum. Greg looked at Charlie was now crying, he reached over to pull her in for a cuddle. 

Greg” There now my little girl, come shhhh stop crying” 

Charlie” He pushed me I hurt my elbow” 

Greg” I know but he didn’t mean it did he, he just got annoyed that you knocked his tower over” 

Charlie” I didn’t mean to “ 

Greg” I know you didn’t” 

 

He cradled his little girl in his arms and gave her a small kiss. He then looked at Alex who was still sitting with arms folded. 

 

Greg” You finished with your tantrum?” 

Alex” Yes daddy” 

Greg” Come give me and your sister a cuddle” 

 

Alex gets up pushing himself up with the help from the sofa and runs over to Greg, he then puts his arms round Charlie and gives her a kiss. 

Alex” I’m so sorry Charlie I didn’t mean it” 

Charlie” It’s okay, I’m sorry I knocked your tower over” 

Alex” Its okay, love you” 

Charlie” I love you too” 

 

Greg watched as his two little ones embraced each other kissing and cuddling. Greg approaches them and begins to tickle them. Alex begins laughing along with Charlie rolling around the floor. 

 

Greg” Who are my ticklish little ones” *continues to tickle them* 

 

Alex and Charlie continue to giggle as Greg’s big fingers dig into to their ribs. Greg listens to the delightful scream as he begins to tickle their bellies. He eventually releases his grip on them and looks at them out of breath on the floor. 

 

Greg” Why don’t we go get something to eat” 

Alex*puts his arms up* Daddy carry me” 

 

Greg smiles as he picks Alex up on his hip and bops his nose, Alex giggles and grips tight on Greg’s shoulders. Greg pushes open the kitchen door and sets Alex on the kitchen counter as he looks through the fridge for food. Charlie sits down at the table and pulls face at Alex who sticks his tongue out at her. Greg turns round and sees both of them pulling faces. 

 

Greg” What are you two doing?”*tickles Alex* 

Alex*giggles* Daddy” 

Greg” What about peanut butter sandwiches with some cheese biscuits” 

Charlie” Yay,love peanut butter sandwiches” 

Greg” I know you do, Alex go sit down with your sister and I’ll make them” 

Alex” Okay Daddy” *hops of the counter*sits with Charlie* 

 

Greg grabbed the bread from the bread bin and the peanut butter out of the cupboard and then grabs a knife from the drawer. He begins to make two sandwiches for his little ones getting peanut butter on his fingers. When he has finished he puts everything back and hands his little ones their sandwiches. Charlie takes a big bite peanut butter running down her chin. 

 

Greg” You messy pup you, come here”*wipes her face with a tissue* 

Charlie*giggles* 

Alex” I’m sowry about my tantrum earlier Daddy” 

Greg” Thats okay its all forgotten about now eat your sandwich there’s a good boy”*ruffles his hair*

Alex” Love you daddy” 

 

Greg touches Alex his hands running down his cheek before tickling his neck. He then listens to Alex giggling as his neck is tickled. 

 

Charlie” Can we go to the park later?” 

Greg” I guess we can you eat your sandwiches and then we can get ready” 

 

Alex stands in his room in his boxers shorts when Charlie walks in fully dressed and sits on the bed. 

 

Charlie” Awex you not dressed yet?” 

Alex” I don’t know what to wear, help me” 

Charlie*smiles* Wear your snoopy sweater” 

Alex” I always wear that” 

Charlie” I don’t know” 

 

Greg then walks in and sees Alex still in his boxer shorts. 

 

Greg” Hey my little boy why aren’t you dressed?” 

Alex” I don’t know what to wear” 

Greg” Well lets see shall we”

 

Greg walks over to the wardrobe and opens the door showing all of Alex’s clothes hung all neatly on hangers. He looks through all his clothes and found a dinosaur top for him. 

 

Greg” What about this I love it when you wear dinosaurs you looks sooooo cute” 

Alex*takes it* Okay” 

Greg” Do you want me to dress you or can you do it yourself like a big boy” 

Alex” I can do it daddy” 

 

Greg ruffles Alex’s hair and kisses him. 

 

Greg” Good boy, hurry up though me and Charlie will be downstairs” 

Alex” Okay” 

 

They were all finally ready to go out and Greg was just zipping up the coats of his little ones, he slotted then green one up on Alex and the blue one up on Charlie.

 

Greg” Let’s go, go get in the car and put your seat belts on” 

 

They arrived at the park there being loads of puddles there. Greg turns round to look at Alex and Charlie. 

 

Greg” Now remember you can splash in all the puddles you want but you will both have to have a bath when you get back” 

Charlie” I like baths, playing with ducks and foam letters” 

Greg*reaches back to squeeze her cheeks* I know you tooo, your are so cute aren’t you” 

Charlie” Can we go play now?” 

Greg” Of course I shall be on a bench watching you be careful” 

 

Both Charlie and Alex ran off to play in puddles jumping up and down the little droplets of muddy water landing on their coloured wellies. Greg watched his two little ones splashing about in the muddy water its splashing all over their coats, jeans and wellies. He knew they were going to need a proper bath tonight after playing about in the mud. He looks up to see Russell. 

Greg” Ed, what a surprise I haven’t seen you for ages” 

 

Ed holds out hiss hand which Greg shakes. Ed sits down next to Greg and spots Charlie and Alex. 

Ed” Here with your little ones?” 

Greg” Yeah, you here with yours” 

Ed” Oh yeah he is around somewhere” 

Greg” We should have a play date you will your little one and mine we can talk about adult stuff while they play” 

Ed” That sounds like a great idea how about tomorrow I’m free tomorrow” 

Greg” Sound good to be come over about 1ish Charlie and Alex will of had their lunch “ 

Ed” Okay” 

 

Then they both look up as Charlie and Alex run up to them covered in mud. 

 

Greg” Well,well well it looks like you two had fun” 

Charlie” Look who we found” 

 

James then appears and walks over to Ed mud down his trousers. 

 

Ed” Oh James those trousers were clean on today” 

 

James then gives his puppy dog eyes and pouts his lip. 

 

James” Im sorry daddy” 

Ed” It’s okay but you will have to have a bath when we get back” 

James” I don’t want a bath” *folds his arms* 

Ed*waves fingers* Ah ah don’t make a scene in front of your friends, you can play with your toys” 

James*thinking* Okay” 

Ed” There my good boy plus we will have to get you looking all smart for tomorrow” 

James” What’s happening tomorrow daddy?” 

Ed” You are going to have a play date with Alex and Charlie” 

James”You are the best daddy!’ 

 

James jumps up and down with Charlie and Alex very excited making even more of a mess as he steps in puddles it splashing all over his already wet jeans. 

 

Greg” My lot are going to have a bath as well they are always getting dirty” 

Ed” James too, yesterday he came in from the garden covered in mud, turns up he had dug a hole with his hands” 

Greg*laughs*” We love them though don’t we” 

Ed*nods in agreement* Oh yeah I love my little boy” 

Greg*shifts in position* Ever think about having another one” 

Ed” I have thought about having a girl I love what you have with Charlie” 

 

Greg smiled it reaching his whole face as he looked at Charlie playing Alex and James. 

 

Greg” Yeah she is my little girl” 

Ed*looks at his watch* I better get going I still got get food, James doesn’t stop eating” 

Greg” Mine too especially Alex” 

Ed*gets up* Ill see you tomorrow then at 1:00” 

 

Greg gets up and gives Ed a man hug before he leaves calling James. Alex and Charlie run up to Greg and he looks at them completely covered in mud. 

Greg*laughs* Come on you to we better go home get you two cleaned up” 

 

As they arrived home Greg had set newspapers down so Alex and Charlie didn’t ruin the seats, he gets out to open their doors and locks the car up. 

 

Greg” Wipe your feet when you go in and don’t brush up against any walls” 

Alex and Charlie” Yes daddy” 

 

When Greg finished with locking the car up he grabbed his house keys and entered the house after locking the door he looked at his little ones all covered in mud some of it drying. 

 

Greg” Okay so who wants a bath, I see two very messy people in front of me” 

Charlie” Me,me,me”*holds her arms up* 

Greg” You beautiful girl come on then”*lifts her up* 

Alex” Daddy me to” 

Greg*smiles* Okay”*lifts Alex up and puts him on his other hip* 

 

He takes them upstairs to the bathroom and sets them on two chairs her then flicks the taps on. 

Greg”Now ill be back, you two get your toys and bubbles” 

Alex” Charlie you grabs the toys I’ll get the bubbles” rushes to the cupboard and pulls them out* 

 

Charlie walks over to the other bathroom cupboard and pulls out the toy boats, toy ducks and all the foam letters all in a tub. Both then completely undressed and hopped in the tub just as Greg walked in. 

 

Greg” Right you two can play but you also have to be washed” 

Alex” Daddy can we play for a but before you wash us” 

Greg” Sure why not” 

 

Greg watches his little ones play splashing about in the water, sticking foam letters on the bath and running toy boats across the side of the bath.Alex begins splashing a bit to hard and gets Greg wet. 

 

Greg” Careful Alex I don’t want a wash” 

Alex” Sorry daddy” 

Greg” Thats okay just be careful” 

 

He continued to watch his little ones play happily in the bath he didn’t know what he would do without them, in fact he would do anything for them. 

Charlie” Daddy can I wash myself” 

Greg” Sure, why don’t you be a big girl and wash yourself” 

 

Charlie takes the sponge from Greg and begins to wash herself down. She looks at Alex still playing with his boats carting it across the water at speed knocking bubbles all over the wall. She giggles and earns a look from Greg. 

 

Greg” What are you laughing at?” 

Charlie*points* Alex he is making me laugh splashing bubbles all over the wall” 

Greg*smiles* I know he is a messy pup isn’t he your brother” 

Charlie*nods* giggling* 

Greg” You two be okay, while I just get my iPad” 

Charlie*nods* 

 

Greg runs out and comes back with his ipad holding it up. 

 

Greg” Smile you two”*takes a pic* Im going to show this to Ed tomorrow I’m sure he would love to see how cute you two look” 

Charlie” Daddy, I washed myself all by myself” 

Greg” Well, how about them ears”*washes behind her ears* And the armpits* Washes under her armpits making her giggle as it tickles* Oh and what about that nose”*bops her nose with the sponge* 

Charlie begins giggling and laughing in happiness. 

 

Greg” Right mister what about you are you clean yet?” 

Alex” Aww but daddy I want to play more” 

Greg” I know but you stay in here too long you will wrinkle all up” 

Alex” EWW I don’t want wrinkle like you” 

Charlie*giggles* 

Greg” Excuse me are your saying I’m old” 

Alex”Yes” 

Greg” You cheeky thing you”*begins to tickle him in the ribs making him splash water everywhere” 

Alex” Daddy no” 

Greg” Why don’t we get you washed and dried and then you and your sister can go sit downstairs and watch telly, sound good?” 

Alex” Yay, okay okay” 

Charlie” Yay” 

 

Greg finished washing Alex off even making sure to wash all his areas and when he was finished he unplugged the plug and all the water began to drain away. 

Greg” Right, Charlie first then you Alex” 

 

Greg lifted Charlie out and gave her a towel then hauled Alex out and wrapped him in a towel. He then proceeded to dry Alex while Charlie dried herself but she had help. After both Alex and Charlie were dry they got dressed and Greg carried them downstairs and put the telly on. He looked as he went to make dinner he was so so lucky.


End file.
